Black And White
by IrishFrenchy
Summary: A little drabble of Victor's thought during the chase seen in the movie, showing his point of view of it all. Rose/Victor


"They're following," Tony said, nearly hysterical as he turned to Rose and Victor. His red hair hung in his eyes, shaggy. Viktor looked to the woman next to him, as she drove. "Faster," he merely said. He raised his eyebrows at her. "I can't go any faster," Rose tried to tell him but he cut her off. "Drive faster." His tone reeked of pure aggravation and anger. "I'm doing my best," she said, glaring at him. "I'm still trying to get a hang of the car."

In the back, Tony watched the two bicker. "It's a new car?" Victor asked, surprise in his tone. "Well, new to me." She whipped her hair back as she continued. "Found it at a petrol station yesterday, keys and everything. Talk about luck…" Victor stared at her, flabbergasted. "It's stolen?" He nearly spit the words at her. Rose met his eyes for a quick second. "Yes," she shouted.

Tony kept his eyes on the car that followed them. "They're gaining on us!" The young man sounded frantic. A few long moments passed before Victor spoke, again. "Right, here," he told Rose. She could see the gears turning and she knew he had an idea. "What? What?" she asked, eyes back on the road. He moved closer to her as he reached out for the steering wheel. "Change places… I'll put my feet on the pedals and slide under you," he started. They decided how to switch places, and do it quickly. "Oh God," Rose said as he touched her arm. "Oh." She moved to get into his lap and try to slide over him. Her hand accidentally landed on his inner thigh but he decided not mention it. As they tried to switch places the car swerved, nearly hitting a fire hydrant. Victor saved it before anyone got hit.

He struggled to keep his eyes on the road as Rose tried to get into the passenger seat. She smelled like heaven. Her hair had a scent of lavender and honey, her perfume assaulted him, and she smelled like Snuggles softener. It was a combination of cute and sexy, but it worked on him. "Could you please move, I can't see a thing," he said, finally. He tried to keep the car driving straight, careful not to hit anyone. "Well, you certainly seem to be getting a pretty good feel of everything," she sparred back as she fell into passenger seat. The mini had certainly earned its nickname…

Rose took a deep breath as she got her leg off of him, and over the dashboard, whipping it over to where her other leg was. Victor heard her sigh and he tried to steady his breathing, concentrate on the road. The last thing he needed was them getting into an accident because all he could smell was her perfume on him, and it killed his brain cells. He tried to make himself look concerned with driving, keeping his hand tight around the steering wheel.

Rose looked over at him as he drove but he didn't meet her gaze, he couldn't. She would see that his heart was on his sleeve. He wasn't good at hiding his feelings. To be honest, all he wanted now was her, still on his lap. 'Oh, why didn't I just carry out the contract?' he thought to himself, not really regretting anything, but he was still aggravated nonetheless. He was so 'hot and cold' when it came to her. One minute he hated her, another he was smitten. His world was in black and white, where hers was in colors, bright and vibrant colors. He wasn't used to people like that. Heck, he wasn't used to _people. _He and she were complete opposites but as they always say, opposites attract, but they do also say that opposites repel. In the area where she was concerned, he was confused and unsure of nearly everything. She blew his mind and ran circles around him, though he would never admit it. He had only known her for a week, but look at the damage she had already done.

They took a few sharp turns around the small London streets. Victor swerved in and out of traffic, avoiding cars as he went. A good ten minutes went by where Mr. Ferguson chased after them in his little silver Cadillac. It was relentless but Victor refused to give up.

A woman who was walking her child was about to cross the street when Victor took a right at the corner, skipping the stop sign. "Oh my God," Rose shouted as Victor dodged her, swerving the car quickly.

A minute passed before they realized no one was following them anymore. "I think we've lost them," Tony said, hopeful. Rose turned to meet his eye. "Oh, you're not sure?" she asked with an excessive amount of attitude in her voice. "Do you want the sitting duck seat?" Tony yelled back, sticking up for himself. The two stared each other down. "No, I'd rather you…" Before she got the chance to finish her sentence, Victor shouted. "Stop bickering!" He sounded all too fed up and his knuckles went white around the steering wheel. Tony and Rose watched him, wide eyed. After his little 'freak out' he got quiet again, keeping his eyes on the road. She noticed him pucker his lips a little, angry.

They continued to drive, looking out at the road. The highway seemed to stretch on forever, all the way to horizon. Rose sighed heavily as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Victor leaned his chin onto his fist, his mind elsewhere.


End file.
